


The Mind of Madness

by NightmareKingGrimm13



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cicero's POV, F/M, Literature, Mildly Dubious Consent, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Self-Indulgent, The Listener is a Vampire, Vampire Sex, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareKingGrimm13/pseuds/NightmareKingGrimm13
Summary: The Listener, Nym, goes to her room in the newly renovated Dawnstar Sanctuary of the Dark Brotherhood to relax after eliminating another target for the Night Mother. Little did she know that her redheaded companion, Cicero, who commonly ventured out with her, fancied her. In a heated and rather twisted turn of events she finds out that he desires more than her affection. Let's face it Cicero isn't right in the head but that's why we love him. Cicero's POV.





	The Mind of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Ported from my DeviantArt

The kind and lovely Listener had spared my life and allowed me to return to her sanctuary as the Keeper of our Unholy Matron. She was and exquisite creature, her excellent bosom and plump backside enhanced by the armor that clung so nicely to her every curve. It just so happened to be a little too tight in all the right places but still left much up to the imagination. On several of our little ventures, I'd allowed my mind to fill with less than appropriate thoughts of ravishing her beautiful body. Watching her tear into the throat of a man more than twice her size and drain him of his life's blood caused my pants to tighten rather uncomfortably. Her most captivating features however, were her flawless snowy skin and icy blue eyes, the telltale signs of her immortality. We'd just returned to the sanctuary from another one of our ventures and my lovely companion had left my presence to go and rest. I myself had grown quite hungry and found myself perched on the balcony that overlooked the main hall, eating a sweetroll. After I'd finished up my snack I decided to ask the Listener when we should hunt again. As I neared the door to her room, I was greeted by a most pleasant surprise. Her door was open just enough for me to see that she was indecent and preparing to bathe. A large tattoo sprawled across the skin on her back and continued down both her arms and legs, stopping just before it would be visible when she was clothed. My mouth watered at the delectable sight. My mind begged her to turn and let me see the rest and I found myself nearly panting in anticipation as she moved about the room. I finally got what I wanted when she finally settled into the water, revealing even more tattooed skin on her chest and stomach. Somehow knowing this most intimate secret of her's made me crave her more and I let out a rather loud breath, alerting her to my presence. "Who's there?" She yelled out. Those piercing eyes began to glow as she used her enhanced senses to search the dark. When I gave no answer, she leaped from her bath, grabbing a towel and her dagger, then wrenched the door wide open. I felt her blade against my neck and as quick as it was there it was gone again. "Cicero?!" She cried in confusion. A sly smile made its way onto my face as I slowly backed her into the center of the room, shutting the door behind me. "Wha-? What are you-?!" The beautiful Listener gasped as her back hit the wall behind her. "Such a lovely show deserves a fitting reward, don't you think my dear?" I purred placed my hands on either side of her head. Being a full head shorter than I, it was easy to trap her. If vampires could blush, her face would have most certainly been as red as a tomato. I trailed my fingers down her arm till I came to her hand holding the towel. "I desire you my beautiful Listener, it's unfair of you to wear such tight armor and tease poor Cicero the way you do," I whispered against her neck, which I'd begun nipping and kissing. To have such a deadly woman like her make a noise as feeble as a whimper caused my trousers to tighten unbearably so. In a series of swift movements, I plucked her dagger from her hands, removed her towel and, tossed her lean frame onto her bed, which creaked in protest. When I was sure she'd stay in place, I began to rid myself of my own clothes, leaving only my pants for the time being. I desired to taste her most delicate place and she seemed to have no quarrel with my doing so as she allowed me to part her creamy thighs and nestle my face between them. Her eyes locked onto me, an almost curious expression on her face. "Is something the matter, my dear?" I asked, not wishing to overstep and upset my beautiful Listener. "Well- it's just that I've never- I mean no man has ever- You're the first man to ever see my naked body," she admitted softly.  I could feel myself grinning like a madman at her words. "You've never been touched like this before, is that what you're saying?" I murmured. She fell silent and again if she could blush she'd have turned seven shades of crimson right then. "I can't wait to hear you scream," I growled lowly. Before she could say anything else, I parted the delicate petals of her precious flower to find that hardened little pearl hidden beneath. Her sacred place smelled faintly of deathbell and nightshade. After taking in her scent, I finally let my tongue slide between her parted folds and over her pleasure bud. The sound that left her lips was divine and thus spurred me onward. I lapped over her little pearl a few more times before engulfing her with my mouth. I felt her hands tugging at my hair, pulling me closer to her core. Her juices began to drip down my chin as I sucked her soft flesh between my teeth and nibbled at it gently. I tugged her hands from my hair then pulled away from her now drenched womanhood. She gazed at me, confusion written on her face. "I'm not finished with you yet but I can't let you have all the pleasure, now can I?" I taunted, running a finger between her folds. I then stood and began unlacing my trousers. "Won't it hurt?"she asked. "Oh my dear, it's nothing unbearable, I promise," I purred and slid myself between her legs. Little did she know I didn't plan to be kind. I pushed just the tip of my length into her, causing her to gasp loudly. Once her face relaxed, I smirked then forced myself in the rest of the way, reveling in the way she screamed in pain. Blood trickled from her freshly deflowered warmth and dripped onto the bed below. Betrayal played in her teary eyes as I smiled down at her wickedly. "You- you hurt me- you promised it wouldn't- Cicero!" she wept. "Dear Listener, I promised it wouldn't be unbearable, I never said it wouldn't hurt," I purred and caressed her tear-streaked face. Her pretty mouth fell agape as I withdrew almost completely then thrust back in harshly and her lower lip quivered ever so slightly. To have her powerless beneath me was a dream come true and I was not going to let this opportunity go to waste. I thrust deeply a few more times before she cries of pain turned to whimpers of pleasure and her head fell back onto the bed. I glanced down to where our bodies connected and marveled at how beautiful her nether lips looked wrapped around my shaft in a most intimate kiss. Before she could have time to protest, I withdrew completely, flipped her onto her hands and knees, then reentered her with such force that the bed shook and smacked against the wall. My hands came to rest on her hips as I pulled her back into me roughly. This new position permitted me to drive hit her pleasure center with every thrust, making her practically scream. Deciding to test my limits, I reached up and gripped a handful of her thick ebony hair and pulled, hard. To my surprise, she moaned even louder. I grinned inwardly and resumed my rough pumping in and out of her body. Her inner walls began to clench tightly around my manhood. "Cicero!" She screamed as her back arched. I pressed my fingers against her clitoris and it sent her over the edge. I shuddered a bit at the feeling of her walls clamping down upon me and watched as her tired body started to tremble. "I'm far from finished with you," I proclaimed as I flipped her onto her back and pushed her knees to her chest. "You'll scream for me again, I promise," I growled in her ear before forcing myself as deeply as I could inside of her. We both groaned aloud as the blunt head of my cock brushed against the opening of her womb. Her chilling blue eyes widened as I once again found her most sensitive spot. I felt myself grinning as she began begging for more. Losing myself in the moment, I wrapped my fingers around her slender neck and squeezed until her airway was cut off. Her tiny hands pawed at my own, in a frantic attempt to make me release her. Panic filled her eyes when I tightened my grip further. When I finally let go, and air once again filled her lungs, she cried in ecstasy and writhed beneath me. My hand clamped down on her throat again and this time, she didn't fight me but rather gripped onto my wrist tightly. When I again released her, she cried out so loudly that I was sure Nazir and Babette had heard her. She surprised me when I felt a gush of warm fluid hit my pelvis. "Ci-Cicero, please don't stop!" she cried out. Unfortunately for her, my stamina was beginning to run low and I was on the verge of climaxing. "Sorry my dear, but I can't stop myself," I grunted then painted her inner walls with my thick white seed. With a final grunt of pleasure I collapsed onto the bed beside her. Once I'd caught my breath, I leaned up onto my elbow and gazed into the lovely Listener's eyes. "Shall I take you once more my darling little Nym?" I purred. A small yet shy smile spread across her face and she nodded. I smiled back before crushing my lips to hers. "Then take you I shall," I retorted.  



End file.
